No monoesters of pyrazinetetracarboxylic acid have been prepared or described. The normal product of the acid-catalyzed esterification of pyrazinetetracarboxylic acid is the tetraester and previous descriptions of such preparations give no indication of a method for the preparation of a mono ester or any characteristics of partial esterification products.